1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a trim close out for a vehicle seat having an external side impact air bag assembly.
2. Background Art
Many vehicles now include seat assemblies having side impact air bags. Internal seat mounted side impact air bag assemblies are enclosed within the seat cover. External side air bag assemblies are secured to the seat assembly so that a cover plate of the air bag assembly is visible when viewing the seat assembly.
An opening must be provided through the seat cover so that the external side impact air bag assembly may be secured to the seat assembly. It is desirable to secure the material around the perimeter of this opening to prevent this material from appearing around the periphery of the external side impact air bag assembly.
One problem with external side air bag assemblies is that the seat cover may have wrinkles or surface irregularities around the opening. Another problem with such assemblies is that an edge of the opening may be visible around the assembly.
The present invention is directed to solving the above problems and other problems as summarized below.